


Last Minute Wrap Up

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Gen, Late at Night, Pre-Stony, Wrapping Gifts, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony forgets about wrapping the Avengers' presents and does some Late-Night work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Wrap Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas drabble based around my own gift wrapping habits (cuz I am a terrible procrastinator...)

Tony had been in his workshop for... Well, he wasn't really sure. He just knew he had been in there for a day or so, not a big deal. He was usually in there for days, having lost the grasp of time when he was focused on his work. Tony was welding away at a part of the suit he was currently fixing up, this feeling that he was forgetting something poking and prodding at the back of his mind. He turned off the torch and lifted up his welding helmet.

"Hey JARVIS? What's today's date?" The dark haired man asked a little dazed, still slightly focused in his work.

"It is December 24, 2013, Sir." The AI responded in a nonchalant tone.

Tony stopped his work. It was Christmas Eve. He suddenly figured out what was bugging him. It was Christmas Eve, and he hadn't wrapped any of his presents that he had gotten for the team yet. He needed to do that before tomorrow.

"And, what would be the time that goes with that, J?".  
"10:47 PM, Sir.".

Okay, scratch that. He need to do that now. Tony closed up his projected holographic parts of his project and moved his suit and work table it was laying on out of the way. He walked over to the closet he had in his lab and started to grab some of the gifts and wrapping paper.

"JARVIS, block the windows and lock the doors. Don't let anyone in unless it is a life or death situation or we get called to action.".  
"Yes Sir.".

Tony set everything down on the open floor and look towards his 'bots.

"DUM-E, U, Butterfingers. You three are going to help me out with wrapping the less breakable things, alright?".

The 'bots seemed to make happy whirring noises. They moved around to find and grab supplies. U and Butterfingers came back with scissors and large rolls of tape. DUM-E rolled back in with a fire extinguisher.

Tony sighed, exasperated already.  
"DUM-E , there is no chance of fire in this situation. We do not need that, so please put it away.".

DUM-E whirred sadly, still holding the extinguisher. Tony sighed again deeply and gave up.

"Fine, you can keep that in case there happens to be a fire. BUT if you spray that on any of this and there is no fire going on, I _PROMISE_ that I will donate you to the most pathetic community college faster than your wheels can gyrate. You got it, DUM-E?".

The bot made a happy-sounding chirping noise and rolled off to the side of the room, looking eager for a fire to start so he could be helpful. Tony shook his head and smiled a little, then turned to his other two 'bots. He clapped his hands together, in a way to pump himself up.

"Alright guys, lets get wrapping. We got a schedule to keep. JARVIS, start up music to wrap to, s'il vous plaît!".  
"Right away, 'Monsieur'." JARVIS spoke cooly.

Tony grinned at the reply. Music was going, his supplies were out; Time to get to work.

\----------------

They had been wrapping for about two and a half hours. They were about done, only had about a present left to wrap for each Avenger. 

• Some new knives for Natasha (why Tony got her something she can kill him with later, he didn't even know)  
• New highly-adhesive arrows he made for Clint (Tony made sure to wrap those with as much tape as possible just to piss Clint off. It was always a fun sight to see).  
•A bottle of the strongest mead he could find and an Industrial-Sized box of Poptarts for Thor (Those will be done in about two days, tops).  
• A few boxes of that imported herbal tea that Bruce seemed to enjoy. (The tea seemed to mellow him out a little TOO much from time to time. It was hilarious).

The last thing he had to wrap was what he had made for Steve, and Tony was rather proud of it. Tony knew Steve was into all that artsy stuff, always drawing and doodling in his free time. What he made would help make it easier with carrying supplies around by reducing the utensils he would have to use. 

The device was the size of a paint brush, but it could be all that and more. The tip of it could change into whatever tool Steve would need for the project at hand. A paintbrush, pencil, charcoal stick, Exacto- Knife, oil pastels, anything; it was a universal tool for the artist on the go.

Tony just hoped Steve liked it. Well, he hoped all of them liked their gifts, but especially Steve. When they first met, they had gotten off on the wrong foot terribly. They were friends now thankful, but this was sort of Tony's final way of showing that he is willing to let bygones be bygones.

With that gift wrapped, they were all finished. Everybody had at least three gifts and they were all wrapped and ready to go, with no collateral damage caused. With how the others know Tony acts, this is going to seem like a big accomplishment for him to them.

Tony put all the gifts carefully in a bag, thanked the bots for the help (even DUM-E), and carried the gifts up to the communal living area. Once Tony was sure no one was around, he went and placed the presents under the tree.

Tony finished with a stretch of his back and a yawn. He checked to see what time it was. 12:32 AM, Christmas Morning. Feeling accomplished and knowing he hasn't slept in at least two days, Tony decided to lay on the couch and get a little shut-eye. He laid his head down and shut his eyes, and he was out in a matter of seconds.

\----------------

Steve was pretty much always the first to wake up in the mornings. He had a routine; Get up, Go to the Bathroom, Get a Drink of Water, Go out For a Jog, Come Back, Shower. But since it was Christmas, he was skipping the jog knowing the others would probably be up earlier this morning.

He walked into the kitchen to fix himself a large glass of water, and as he drank he heard a soft noise that sounded like it came from the living area. He quietly walked over to the couches and the tree and lightly grinned at what he saw.

The noise had come from Tony, sprawled out on the couch and snoring lightly with his mouth wide open. This normally only happened when he hadn't slept in days. Steve quietly chuckled at the sight and looked up at the ceiling and whispered.

"Hey, JARVIS? What's the story behind this situation?".  
"Sir was up late last evening wrapping the gifts he had almost forgotten about." the AI 'whispered' back. "He was awake for approximately 47 hours prior.".

Steve just looked down at the mess of a man on the couch and smirked. He walked out of the area, placing his glass on the table quietly. He was gone for about a minute or two, but came back carrying a small box. It was about the size of the Tessaract (though not deadly like the Tessaract) and it was wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper with a gold bow on top.

Steve took the box and placed it next to Tony on the couch, trying not to wake him. Steve decided he should probably go back to his room until the others were awake so he would disturb anyone sleeping. He looked back down at Tony one more time before he left and smiled warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Tony.".


End file.
